


Klubhouse Rulez

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 [87]
Category: Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Humor, Kimmy's Klubhouse, POV Titus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9838349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: “This apartment is only big enough foronegay weirdo at a time, Kimantha.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Drabble Tag 7 prompt: Jacqueline/Kimmy - Kimmy's Klubhouse.

“Good on your for adding a new color palette to the Klubhouse, Kimmy Gibbler,” Titus says, admiring the poppy-red sole of a Manolo stiletto heel sticking out of the cheap, press-board paneling of Kimmy’s door. “It’s _sophisticated_.”

“My apologies,” Jacqueline says from inside the closet, and the heel draws back into the Klubhouse, leaving a hole matching the one she punched into the shutters weeks earlier. “I would leave it there for aesthetics, but a girl has to be stingy with her Manolos these days.”

Titus leans down and peers into the hole. “Kimmy, are you in there with her?”

“Where else would I be? It’s Saturday morning and cartoons are on,” Kimmy says.

“We don’t have a TV,” Titus, still peering into the hole, tries to get an eyeful of whatever scandal he can involve himself in next.

“We can hear them through the shared wall,” Jacqueline says.

“It’s _surrealism_ ,” Kimmy says eagerly, and there’s a bit of laughter, the unmistakable sound of four female lips kissing, and Titus backs away as another hole is punched into the wood door. This time, it’s Kimmy’s bunny slipper, the fuzz catching on the splinters.

“Well, hurry it up before we lose the deposit,” Titus says, grabbing his things to head out the door. “And this apartment is only big enough for _one_ gay weirdo at a time, Kimantha.”

“As if you ever _had_ a depost,” Lillian says from where she’s sitting next to the shared wall. “Now hush before _Lazytown_ starts.”


End file.
